1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to controlling an electronic apparatus, and more particularly, to an integrated operation remote controller for a digital TV sensing a motion of a user performing a pointing function by moving a cursor displayed on a TV or sensing a motion of the user by adding a motion sensor to an existing button input type remote controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a TV, a function such as a channel change, a volume adjustment, etc. is performed by pressing a button on a remote controller. In a conventional TV, a menu with options provided to a user is simple, and only limited services are provided to the user such as viewing broadcast content. However, nowadays, a TV is capable of playing multimedia content or replaying previously broadcast content, providing a game, and furthermore, being connected to an internet to supply various web based services. The TV itself has been developed to perform these various functions, but it is difficult for a user to easily and conveniently use these various services by using a conventional remote controller which has limited functionality and which has been designed to handle conventional TVs.